


Ashes

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: YoI Ships Bingo [38]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Arrest, F/M, Infidelity, Magic-User Mila, Unnecessarily Poetic Metaphors, curse, minor Mila Babicheva/Georgi Popovich, past Anya/Georgi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Leaving Georgi, Mila could understand.  Breaking his heart, well, that was going to happen if she left.  Setting fire to his heart and watching it burn only to dance in the ashes?  No.  Anya had to pay.  And Mila really needed to stop reading poetry all day.





	Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for YOI Fantasy Week - Day One: Red  
> ~Phoenix  
> ~Apple  
> ~Anger
> 
> Written for YOI Ship Bingo  
> Square: Anya/Mila
> 
> [Prompt:](https://hellsdemonictrinity.tumblr.com/post/162834261565/angstfluff-prompt-list-part-2) "You look great."

Mila couldn’t believe what she was seeing. She’d spent half her time at the rink consoling Georgi and trying to talk him down from the worst of his grief over Anya dumping him. And now, here Anya was, wearing a tight red dress – one Georgi had bought for her, no less – and dancing – more like grinding – on some dude who was *maybe* a couple years older than Mila.

Okay, yes, Georgi was clingy and dramatic and Mila couldn’t blame Anya for getting sick of the relationship and wanting out. Mila wouldn’t throw away the good parts of being in a relationship with someone like Georgi over the downsides, but Anya wasn’t Mila, and she had the right to make her own choice. However, Anya had no business doing it the way she did. Mila had seen fifteen-year-olds break off relationships with more actual maturity than Anya showed.

Cheating was bad, and Mila didn’t condone it. She could forgive that part, though. She could not forgive the part where Anya was cheating on Georgi in his bed at a time when she knew he was going to walk in and see her. She knew this because it was their three-year anniversary, and they were supposed to spend it together. Mila didn’t know whether Anya knew about the ring in Georgi’s pocket that he’d intended to present her with that night, but it didn’t matter. She knew Georgi would be proposing soon.

Leaving Georgi, Mila could understand. Breaking his heart, well, that was going to happen if she left. Setting fire to his heart and watching it burn only to dance in the ashes? No. Anya had to pay. And Mila really needed to stop reading poetry all day.

Mila finished off her apple cider – no sense wasting it, and she was likely to get thrown out of the bar after she was done with this. She walked up behind Anya, and tapped the guy’s arm. “Excuse me, but I believe this is my dance.”

Anya turned, sneer dying as she recognized Mila. “What are you doing?”

“Cutting in. Hi, Anya. You look great!" Mila raised an eyebrow at the guy, who didn't seem to be too bright as he continued to stand there. "Shoo, friend. Unless you want to get caught in the blast radius.” Anya’s new friend drew himself up to his full height, but Mila held her ground. He wasn’t even that big. Mila drew a small silver knife from her sleeve. “I won’t ask you again.”

The guy went white as a ghost as he recognized the etchings on the blade. He ran. Anya glared at Mila. “Threatening my date won’t make me get back with Georgi. Nothing will make me get back with Georgi.”

“I didn’t come here to threaten your date. I was doing him a favor.” Mila put the tip of the knife to one finger, twirling it loosely with the other hand. “You getting back with Georgi is the last thing I want. Once a tramp, always a tramp.”

Anya rolled her eyes. “Oh, please. Like you’re not with a different guy every week.”

“I’ve never led any of those guys to believe they were getting anything more than a night or two of fun. It’s not that you’re with someone else that makes you a tramp, it’s that you couldn’t be bothered to get rid of the old one first. And I’ve heard the rumors, that you couldn’t even be bothered to tell Christov what he was getting into. So yeah, I’m judging you.” Mila pushed a little harder with the knife. “Georgi will probably be pissed, but just for a little bit, you’re going to feel the pain you inflicted on him.”

“What, you’re going to beat me up?” Anya scoffed. “There’s a bouncer and I will call the cops on you.”

“Nope. I’m not going to touch you. Don’t want that filth on my hands anyway.” Mila pushed the knife in hard enough to draw blood, which she let well up while she put the knife away and pulled a piece of paper from her pocket. Three drops of blood fell on the paper, and Anya collapsed with a scream.

Mila crouched beside her. “Don’t worry, you’ll be fine, this will pass. By the time you wake up in the morning – or normally would, anyway, I doubt you’ll be getting much sleep tonight – the pain will be gone. I see you anywhere near Georgi again, though… I can make this spell last a _lot_ longer. Understood?” She didn’t wait for an answer before she got up. The bouncer was reaching for her and she held up her hands. “I know. I’m leaving. She’ll be fine, it’s just pain.”

Mila spent the night in jail. It was so worth it. Georgi came to pick her up in the morning. “They say you cursed a girl?”

“She deserved it. How pissed is Yakov?” That was the only thing she was really worried about. She wasn't going to jail over this, she could behave herself while she served out her probation, community service or anger management classes would be annoying but not a huge deal, and a fine would hurt but it had been worth it. Yakov's wrath, though...

“We’ll find out when he gets back from the meeting with the cops and the lawyers. What did she do?”

“It was just a pain mirror spell. She hurt someone I care about, I made her feel it.”

“Who?”

Mila’s eyebrows shot up, but she recovered from the surprise quickly. If Yakov hadn’t told Georgi, she wasn’t going to either. He’d just be mad. “That’s gonna be my little secret.”

“Unless Yakov can’t get a plea bargain or whatever and she takes you to court.”

“Well, yeah. Obviously.”

Yakov was pissed, but not as pissed as he’d have been if he couldn’t talk the lawyers down to a fine and probation. Over the next few months, Mila saw Anya everywhere. Anya ran away from her, which always caused Mila to smirk. She wasn’t going to do anything else to Anya. She was over it.

Well… okay. Almost over it. A few years after the incident, Mila spotted Anya in a bar and couldn’t help herself. She went inside. “Hey, bartender. Another round for the lady here.”

Anya turned with a puzzled look that quickly changed to fear. “What are you doing, Mila? You know I’m not going to accept a drink from you.”

“More for me, then, but I’m not doing anything to the drink. It’s a peace offering. That’s all years in the past now, right?”

“We weren’t friends before. You never liked me.”

“I always knew you’d end up breaking Gosha’s heart. Doesn’t matter now, his heart’s risen from the ashes you left it in and caught fire again.” Mila picked up her apple cider, making sure her ring caught the light. “Just thought you might like to know.”

Anya burst into derisive laughter. “So that whole time, you were just jealous? Really?”

Mila shrugged. “No, not really. But if it makes you sleep better at night thinking that instead of that you’re a horrible person who broke a good man’s heart in the worst possible way, be my guest.”


End file.
